


Lucky Shot

by DarkMusings (TimelessStories)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Domination, F/F, Fetish, Humiliation, Kink Exploration, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Shibari, Submission, Training, Waterbondage, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessStories/pseuds/DarkMusings
Summary: Jinsoul finds the woman she could only dream of having and submits herself to her cruel and loving whims.Jungeun finds herself someone that promises to fight the hurt in Jungeun's soul with another type of pain.The two keeps crossing paths even in the most unexpected of places.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk.
> 
> This story will contain material that isn't suited for everyone.  
> Read the tags!

Yves smiles at her, caresses her bruised cheek before placing a tender kiss on the flesh. "Who hurt you, dear?" Jinsoul doesn't know their names. "Guards" she responds. Yves nods her head. "Didn't they know you were my property?" Yves questions, Jinsoul gulps. "No miss, I never told them" Yves eyes darken at the discovery. She gently applies some bruise reducing gel before grabbing Jinsoul by the hair and pulling her up from her knees to her feet, and leading her into their dungeon. Yves dungeon.

-

The floor is soft yet cold under their feet. As Yves releases her grip on the submissive's hair she falls to her knees on reflex. "Mistress" she pleads. Already quite terrified. "Do you remember your safeword?" Jinsoul nods. "Good, then what do you say?" Jinsoul shifts a little. "Green" Yves smiles at her kneeling submissive. "Fetch me my rope" she orders and Jinsoul crawls over to the wrap and drags it with her teeth. Within the fabric there are at the very least 20 if not more rope coils as its heavy. "Good girl" Yves says, extending her foot which Jinsoul quickly kisses. if Yves was anything like the dominatrix Jinsoul read about Yves was bound to love her obedience. "Very good, Jinsoul"

_Bingo._

"Tell me pet, what do you know about submitting?' Yves whispers in Jinsoul's ear as she starts to tie her into a chest harness, Jinsoul's wrists crossed behind her shoulder blades. Its not uncomfortable per say, but it isn't quite comfortable either. "I read about dominatrix services-" Jinsoul lets out a gasp when she feels Yves fiddle with Jinsoul's exposed nipples. "I'm not a dominatrix, girl" Jinsoul nods. She knew that. But she didn't quite know the differences. "What else do you know?" Yves nibbles on Jinsoul's ear. Enjoying the sounds of the gasps and whimpers as she does. "-nothing miss" Yves moves back, "So you learned to be this good just from reading up on dominatrix services?" She asks albeit a little surprised "Yes, mistress" Jinsoul says. Her heart is beating wildly realizing she can't move her arms or wrists any more. "Then Jinsoul, what am I?" Jinsoul blinks. "Eh, my mistress?" Yves nods. "And?" "My owner" Jinsoul adds. "Good" Jinsoul shallows the lump of nervousness in her throat. "Do you know the difference?" Jinsoul shakes her head. They're both titels, titles that mark Yves above Jinsoul. "Please teach me, goddess" Jinsoul says, eyes sparkling. "I like the sound of that, Jung Jinsoul" Yves smiles at her.

"You buy a dominatrix services. But you offered yourself to me" Jinsoul nods. She had done anything to be prioritized on Yves long wait list. "What a rare gem you are, Jinsoul" Yves moves to grab hold of her cheeks.

"Thank you, mistress" Jinsoul stares into those deep brown eyes. "It's not everyday you find such an exquisite treat up for grabs." Jinsoul had managed to find her way into the country's most popular BDSM club. She had spotted Yves on her throne and immediately fallen head over heals. But she was surrounded by men and women alike kneeling by her feet. Jinsoul could never catch her eye. Except Yves lifted her head to smirk and wink at the starstruck blonde. Jinsoul doesn't fall to her knees and Yves knows she's new to this. To her. Yves motions for her to come closer. "What's your name?" "Jung Jinsoul" she had responded. Yves that never asked for names, asked for hers.

Yves, every submissive's dream. Rumours of how she not only broke her girls in but also built them up. Tales of Yves merciless punishments and wonderful rewards-

"Jinsoul, you're drooling" Yves chuckles as she wipes the girl's chin. Jinsoul's cheeks burn with embarrassment. 

"Sorry miss, I was just remembering our first meeting" Jinsoul admits, Yves gives her a fond smile at that. "Did you?" she caresses Jinsoul's cheek again, then runs her hand through her soft locks of hair. "I'll teach you everything" Jinsoul feels herself melt into the touch, turn to putty in the dominants hands as she promises Jinsoul such wonderful things.

Yves flips through a folder with Jinsoul's name on the spine. "Let's see" She hums as she scans the pages. "Can you handle a spanking?" Yves doesn't lift her eyes from the pages as she makes sure to look at the lists of tools Jinsoul agreed to. "Yes, mistress. Anything you want" Jinsoul breathes.

"I'll start nice and slow, just for you. With my hand." Jinsoul nods, moves closer and is helped to lay across Yves lap. One of Yves hands is laced with Jinsoul's to comfort her while the other caresses her behind. Landing a few hits on each cheek with mild force. At this point it's mainly the sounds that scares the submissive. slowly the force is increased and Jinsoul struggles to stay put.

Whimpers and groans flying out of her at the same rhythm as the spanks land.

Yves runs a finger between Jinsoul's pantie clad folds. A smirk growing on her face as she inspects the discovery. "You're getting so wet for me, tell me Jinsoul. Is it the pain? The humiliation?" Jinsoul feels her cheeks burn.

"Both, mistress" she replies, turning her head to look at her tormentor. "My my, who gave you permission to move?" Yves grabs a fist full of Jinsoul's hair and pulls back. Forcing Jinsoul tp face forwards again. This time with more strain on her neck.

"I'm sorry mistress, forgive me" Jinsoul readily gasps. "A punishment is in order"

"-p-punishment?" Jinsoul stutters. Already? Yves reaches over Jinsoul to grab a tool. But as much as Jinsoul is curious, she is afraid to make Yves more disappointed. Yves snakes her fingers into Jinsouls mouth. Traps her tongue between her fingers as she raises her arm and slams down. The cane punishing Jinsoul's soles.

The subdued girl screams, groans. Tears welling in her eyes as the punishment takes place. No matter how much she curls her feet or struggle. The cane finds it's way back. "Good girl, for taking your punishment so well. A little reward" Yves caresses Jinsoul's back. Tracing her fingers along the girls spine. Down her crack and slips one then two fingers into her. Jinsoul gasps. Moans flying out of her as Yves works her skillfull fingers.

Jinsoul recalls the many dominatrix texts she read. "Please mistress may I cum?" Yves stops for a moment. Before continuing this time with slower movements. "What a good girl you are, knowing your place beneath me so well" Jinsoul shudders at the words. Her core thrubbing more. "Yes mistress" Jinsoul gasps. "Please" she pleads again.

"You'll get to cum after you made me cum" Yves pulls out her fingers. Helps Jinsoul off her lap and into a kneeling position on the floor. 

Jinsoul's eyes shines with determination. According to her short studies on the subject. To bring your mistress to orgasm is a privilege rare and few. A privilege Yves just granted her. 

Yves leans back into her throne. Spreading her legs wide. "Remove my panties, with your fangs. Pup" Jinsoul nods her head. "Yes mistress" she says and gets to work. It's tricky, but she manages to get the job done. Carefully peeling the fabric back to reveal the treasure that is Yves core. Pulling the fabric down the woman's perfect legs and placing it to the side gently. Yves remains silent. Guiding Jinsoul's face to her now naked core. "Devour me" she commands and Jinsoul doesn't waste a second. Lapping and sucking. Thrusting her tongue between and into her depths. Yves clenches her thighs around Jinsoul's head. "Good, good!" she growls. Grinding her hips onto her face. Yves relaxes, nudges Jinaouls shoulder with her heel and smiles as the girl falls onto her back. "Finally time for your well earned reward, pup" Yves says. Rising to her feet. Jinsoul gulps. Chest rising and falling in quick ragged succession as she catches her breath. Yves stares at her for a moment, basking at the sight of a girl so needy so desperate, so obidient. Just for her. 

Yves grabs Jinsoul by the hips. Throwing Jinsoul's legs over Yves shoulders before burying her face in her core. Jinsoul spasms. The position straining her. But Yves is working her fast. And hard. Fingers in both Jinsouls holes as she cums. "I'll remember that you enjoy anal, pup" Yves smirks from between Jinsouls trembling legs. 

Jinsoul is let down and freed from the rope. Told to lay still as Yves stands up to fetch another tool. Jinsoul tries to catch her breath staring at the rope burns on her wrists and chest. Yves did this. Even if not permanent. Jinsoul will remember this forever.

"Come kneel, pet" Yves says, she's sitting in her throne again. Jinsoul gets up on her hands and knees. Yves has called her pet quite a few times. Then this was sure to satisfy her.

Yves uncrosses her legs when Jinsoul arrives at her feet. "Move your hair to the side" she orders and Jinsoul does.

In Yves grasp is a black leather collar. "This is your training collar. So you and the others know you still belong to me.

Jinsoul's expression falls at that. Its just a training collar. How naive to think Yves would even consider the real deal after one session. Yves nudges Jinsoul's chin up. So their eyes meet. "You did good, why do you look so sad?"

Jinsoul doesn’t know where to look or why she feels like crying.

As a tear roll down her face, Yves is quick in wiping it away. "Did I hurt you? Why didn't you use your safeword?" Jinsoul shakes her head. Hiding her face in her hands. Why is she so emotional? Yves wraps her arms around the girl. "It was fantastic, everything I could ever dream of" Jinsoul says, between sobs. Face burried in Yves soft hair. "I- just, for a moment I thought you were going to collar me, and then it just got me so emotional when you said it was only a training collar" Jinsoul explains. God, she feels like a five year old.

"A training collar is still a collar, dear. Every dominant is different but to me, the training collar is earned too. Jinsoul its my way of saying stay with me, then if it turns out well then a permanent collar. But that's in the future for now I want you"

Jinsoul turns her head, moves back a little to stare into her dominants eyes. "Do you mean it?" Jinsoul just have to make sure. "Of course" Yves says, stroking Jinsoul's cheek and guiding her in for a kiss.

When they pull back the collar is secured snuggly around Jinsoul's throat. It's soft but firm at the same time. Jinsoul can't help but think it's just like her mistress.


	2. Sooyoung

Yves doesn't live in a mansion but the house she lives in is big and spacious. Concealed behind high fences. To an outsider it looked like a prison. To Jinsoul it looked like heaven.

It's her first day and Yves is waving at her from the window before disappearing for a short moment only to reappear behind an open door. "Come Jinsoul" she calls and the woman can't help but obey. Yves is pretty- no beautiful. And right now Jinsoul has her all to herself.

Yves wraps her into a warm hug and Jinsoul can't help but swoon. "Let's get the paperwork done before anything else" Yves says and Jinsoul nods. They head inside and Jinsoul is told to leave her backpack on the bench in the hallway together with her shoes. It's spacious and clean almost sparkling and Jinsoul wonders for a moment if it's a rented model house before she spots the contemporary art pieces scattered around. She remembers Yves having told her she was a big art connoisseur. On the living room table one pile of paper sits neatly. Jinsoul sits down on the couch beside Yves and reads through the first paper.

It's pretty standard Yves assures her. Safeword and safe signal, aftercare needs, the classic paragraph that consent could be withdrawn at anytime and that the "contract" is for the submissive's safety. A week as a trial period is added before they move along. The first few pages are things regarding pain, what tools she would be okay with using and what kind of pain she is okay with. The last couple pages is regarding pleasure and restraints if she has any past traumas that needs to be addressed.

Yves stares at the girl as she fills everything out. Trying to read her, see if she's being honest and genuine. "Oh!" Jinsoul exclaims as she spots the name on the last page. "So your real name is Sooyoung?" Yves smiles. "Yes" Sooyoung signs the papers and waits for Jinsoul to do the same before putting the papers into a folder with Jinsoul's name o the spine.

"Let's talk rules." Jinsoul nods.

"Under my rule if you don't safeword you're okay with what I'm doing, to start a session You need to say green and to end it you need to safeword. Otherwise, you're under my control understood?" Jinsoul nods her head. Furrowed eyebrows and fiddling fingers restless at the words.

" If you disobey me, I will punish you but even punishments are within your reason. You can safeword but you can't make the punishment disappear. It will come again in another form" Yves speaks. "I understand" Jinsoul says.

"Good. Now there are middle ground. Green means to go, and yellow means to slow down. But red or your safeword means that it's either something you cannot handle at all or if you're in panic."

"I understand" Jinsoul repeats. "Good, then come kneel before me, Jung Jinsoul" Jinsoul obeys, lowering herself to her knees to please the woman of her dreams.

"Sooyoung, I'm scared" Jinsoul admits. Restless eyes meeting Yves.

"Don't be, I won't hurt you" Sooyoung promises, cupping Jinsoul's cheeks to calm the girl down. "What safeword did you choose?" Jinsoul gulps "Jungeun" "How come?" Jinsoul looks away at that. "She's-she's someone from the past" Jinsoul admits. Sooyoung retreats her hands. "Alright" "She doesn't matter any more!" Jinsoul quickly defends, grasping onto the other woman's hands. "I didn't say anything"

"I-I just want you to know I'm 100% yours now. Mistress" Sooyoung smiles at that. "Good, I wouldn't expect anything less"


	3. Haseul

"Why are you here, Jungeun?" Haseul whisperers into her ear, fingertips ghosting over the blindfolded girl's shoulders. Jungeun shivers at the touch, the tone, the dominance.

"I'm here to serve you, mistress" Haseul laughs. "Don't tell me you're here because that girl broke your heart again?" Jungeun lowers her head. "Please, just hurt me already" she pleads. "Very well then, do you remember your safeword?" "Yes" Jungeun says. Haseul rises to her feet. Grabbing Jungeun by the hair as she pushes her face down onto the floor. "Then spread your legs nice and wide for me, you whore!" Haseul hisses. Not sparing a second as she pushes her fingers into the blindfolded girl's core. Fingering her hard. Haseul let's go of Jungeun's hair but only to spank her bottom sore. "You're so pathetic, coming crawling to me to relief yourself" Jungeun just moans and whimpers. At least this is better than being alone. At least being with Haseul makes Jungeun forget all the promises Jinsoul threw away.

Just when Jungeun feels she's about to come Haseul pulls out her drenched fingers. "So filthy" Haseul murmurs. She locks the heavy steel collar around Jungeun's throat and uses cuffs connected to chains to restrain Jungeun's arms behind her back. A chain connecting her biceps and another that connect her wrists that are cuffed together to the bicep chain.

"Crawl over here, tell mistress how much you want me to hurt you" Jungeun obeys, shuffling on her knees towards the voice of her mistress. Jungeun knows she reached her destination when a pair of smooth toes ghost across her stomach and chest. "Mistress" Jungeun breathes. Clenching her thighs together as she feels her sensitive nipples being played with. "Please punish me, I've been very bad" Jungeun says between whimpers and moans. "Tell me what you've done, slave" Haseul wraps her legs around Jungeun's throat, slowly choking her. "I've-thought-of-Jinsoul-and-" Haseul kicks Jungeun back. Ignoring the painful groan as Jungeun collides with the floor. "Now that is something we need to correct" Haseul grabs a whip from the wall. "Now be quiet while I punish you or you won't get your little orgasm" Jungeun struggles to catch her breath. Forcing herself to get into position awaiting the punishing strands of leather. "No, Jungeun, on your back, spread your legs" Haseul orders. Jungeun stops for a moment. Terrified. "But-" "I said be quiet, or do I need to gag you?" Jungeun nods her head. A gag would relieve her. Something to bite down into is always comforting during pain. Even if she does enjoy it.

The lashings are hard, cruel and wonderful all at the same time. Even as they hit her on the chest, stomach and exposed pussy. Even as it feels like she's going to be torn into shreds. The gag and blindfold is removed and Jungeun is faced with a smirking Haseul, her short bob cut hair pulled into a tight ponytail. "Did Jungeunie cry?" she mocks. Punching Jungeun in the stomach. Knocking the air out of her. "Yes, mistress. Forgive me" Jungeun whimpers. She's covered in her own sweat and arousal. Her face drenched in tears and spit. Haseul holds up the strap on, slides a condom on and orders Jungeun to get onto. Jungeun with the guiding help of Haseul is positioned on the bed with Haseul beneath her. "Now fuck yourself" Haseul orders and Jungeun rides the object with whatever strength she has left. Haseul smirks as she starts to thrust into the exhausted girl. "Be a good girl and beg" Haseul pushes some of Jungeun's hair back so she can get a better look at that flushed, sweat covered face. "Please, mistress. Let me cum" she pleads. Desperate eyes asking for permission. "Then cum, Kim Jungeun" Haseul thrusts faster and harder and for a moment Jungeun thinks she's going to pass out, topple over and die right there and then. But Haseul holds her steady, caressing her face and torso to soothe her. "Good girl" she whispers as Jungeun's eyes roll back into her head. Slumping down over Haseul even as the thrusting persists.


	4. Club

It's the same club that Yves and Jinsoul meet in. The same throne Yves had her fishnet stocking clad legs crossed in but this time all eyes are on Jinsoul. Her collar and the leash connecting the two. It's awkward, tense and embarrassing all at once. All she can hear is whisperers and hushed murmurs.

"Kneel" Yves orders and Jinsoul obeys. Head downcast and hands leaning against the floor in front of her. "Hands behind your head" Yves continues and Jinsoul isn't sure if it's more humiliating or arousing to be bossed around and exposed in front of a crowd. "Good girl" Yves compliments her. Caressing her flushed cheeks.

Jinsoul snuggles into the touch, moving her head, so she can pepper kisses into the palm of her master.

The crowd is quiet as if awaiting a lynching or speech. "Close your eyes, focus on me" Yves instructs. Jinsoul closes her eyes. Did her eyes dart across too much?

She can feel the tip of a blunt leather object trail up her stomach, between her breasts and up her neck, lifting her chin high into the air. "Straighten your back" Jinsoul does, moving her shoulders back and shifting on her knees to accommodate the demand.

"Now look at me, and me only" Jinsoul opens her eyes, staring at Yves face. She's in smokey eye make up and clad in a mix of smooth silk and firm leather that accentuates all the good parts of her perfect body.

The leather tool is withdrawn but Jinsoul's face stays in position. She can see now that it's a spanking paddle. The thought of being punished in front of so many strangers makes her shiver and break into sweat. Gulping down the nervousness she awaits Yves next command.

"Good, place your hands behind your back and turn around" Jinsoul hesitates, but only for a second. Her heart drops when she forces herself to keep her head up to honour Yves. Finally, facing the sea of Yves admirers. A crowd of strangers that stare at her.

She can hear Yves standing up and moving towards her. The sharp clicking of high heals against the stone floor. "My good girl" Yves whispers into Jinsoul's ear. Stroking her shoulders and arms to soothe the trembling. "Thank you, mistress" Jinsoul responds. Happy for the collar that comfort her with the promise of Yves support.

"open up" Yves orders and Jinsoul obeys. Closing her eyes as a waffle ball gag is secured deep into her mouth. With secure straps behind her head and under her chin. A blindfold of leather robs her of sight. It's firm but soft at the same time. Pulled tight and adjusted before her hair is fixed by soft fingers. "You're beautiful like this" Yves says. Jinsoul's long hair covering the straps of the blindfold and gag.

"on all fours" Yves orders and Jinsoul obeys. Thanking Yves through the gag as she guides Jinsoul into place. Yves moves back to her throne, leans back and rests her feet on the back of her submissive. She has a riding crop which she uses to tease the sensitive skin. Training up Jinsoul's back, stomach and butt.

"Jinsoul?" a familiar voice asks. Jinsoul's head snaps up. It couldn't be. Why would she be in a place like this?

"Oh, you know my Jinsoul?" Yves questions. She slaps her submissive's stomach with the riding crop. "And who may you be?" Yves continues. The tool caressing Jinsoul's trembling body. "I'm her ex" Jinsoul tries to speak up to defend herself but is immediately silenced by a firm open-handed slap to her butt. "Silence pet, who gave you permission to interrupt our conversation?" Jinsoul speaks an apology but remains unsettled. Why is she here? And why did she have to recognize her?

"Don't be so rude, Jungeun" another voice speaks up. It's teasing and taunting in the same way Yves voice is but the overall tone and colour of her voice is different.

"I'm sorry mistress, forgive me" Jungeun says. What now?!

"Forgive my clumsy submissive, Yves" the stranger speaks. Yves giggles. Removing her feet from Jinsoul's back and jerking the leash. Effectively pulling Jinsoul to her side.

"No harm done, Haseul" Yves guides Jinsoul to kneel by her side. Playing with her shoulders and hair. Teasing touches along goosebump covered skin. And sweaty hair. Yves nudges Jinsoul's head up. Keeping her chin raised uncomfortably high by the threat of a finger under her chin.

"See, I like to show of my possessions Jungeun. Jinsoul is one of them now" She jerks the leash again and Jinsoul tries not to whine too loudly at the violent act. "See the collar? Do you mind reading the plaque for me?" Jinsoul can hear Yves smirk.

Jung Jinsoul possession of Yves

"That's right, mine to do what I please with" Yves undoes the gag and grabs a fist full of the moist hair and pulls it back firmly.

"Tell your ex who you belong to, slut" Yves demands.

"I belong to you, mistress Yves" Jinsoul speaks between gasps. "And what purpose do you serve?" Yves continues. "To be used as you please, mistress" Jinsoul can feel her body practically shaking. Her entire being quivering and cowering. Face burning with embarrassment.

"Good girl" Yves praises. Letting go of Jinsoul's hair to caress her cheek in reward. Slipping in a couple fingers into Jinsoul's mouth and pushing them back far enough to force Jinsoul to choke and splutter helplessly.

What expression is Yves making right now? Who is this showcase of power and ownership directed at? Is it Haseul? That name Yves speaks through gritted teeth or at Jungeun that Yves is mocking. Or the crowd that observes them with hushed whispers and jealous glances. Or at Jinsoul herself. To show her how real submission and humiliation feels like.

Either way, Jinsoul can't wait for the heavenly aftercare she was promised when they'd return back home.


	5. Tender

Sooyoung is soft, tender hands massaging sore muscles and applying ointment on bruises and marks.

Jinsoul loves bathing together. It's warm and comforting. Being washed and cuddled and helping wash Sooyoung in return. It just feels so domestic.

Sooyoung is kind, very different from her dominant persona.

"So that was your Jungeun" Sooyoung says. It's not accusatory rather it sounds as if she takes pity on her. But it makes her feel guilty nonetheless. Jinsoul didn't manage to get to see her herself. As she was kept blindfolded but- "How was she?" Jinsoul asks, lips quivering. "Was she alright?" She wants so desperately to know.

"She looked like she was doing alright, why was she with my rival though?" Sooyoung rubs her hand over Jinsoul's back to soothe her. "I didn't know I'd run into her at such a place" Jinsoul admits. "She was always so prim and proper with me" she continues. Sooyoung stops caressing Jinsoul's back at that. "Haseul doesn't take in prim and proper girls. Even less collar them."

"S-She was collared?" Jinsoul doesn't know why her chest restricts so painfully. Why she feels dizzy. "Yeah, with a pretty collar too"

"Why are you telling me this?" Jinsoul doesn't mean to sound so upset. "Because you asked, besides doesn't it make you wish for your own proper collar?" Sooyoung whispers into Jinsoul's ear. Jinsoul nods her head. "Yes, please" she breathes back. If this is Jungeun's way of revenge. Jinsoul will out revenge her.

\---

Sooyoung is a surprisingly soft and tender person outside their sessions. A massage enthusiast and perhaps for the better. When she's not in the mood for a session she'd just tease and torment Jinsoul with massaging the knots out of her muscles. Besides. Jinsoul finds it strangely pleasing to give massages too. Another form of servitude. Less sexual but equally demanding at times.

"Jinsoul, come here" Sooyoung motions for Jinsoul to get of her back and down to the floor to they are face to face.

"Yes?" Jinsoul had just found a exceptionally big knot in Sooyoung's lower back. And was eager to get it out so please the other woman.

"Do you like it here?" Jinsoul furrows her eyebrows at that. "W-what?" Jinsoul stutters back. "Your one-week trial period is over" Sooyoung continues. "I-what do you mean?" Sooyoung smiles, caresses Jinsoul's cheeks tenderly. "If you want to give this up, now is your chance" Sooyoung nudges Jinsoul's chin up.

"Let me stay, let me-" Sooyoung cuts her of with a kiss. Soft but hungry. Tongue licking Jinsoul's lips asking for access. As their tongues clash Jinsoul feels herself let go, and allow herself to be dominated. "That's my good girl" Sooyoung mutters as they pull away. "I was just asking, the choice is yours, but if you choose to stay. It can't be simply sexual relationship. I need total devotion." Jinsoul nods her head. "Of course" she quickly replies.

"Good, make sure to keep that promise" Sooyoung says and Jinsoul nods again. "Let me show you my devotion!" Sooyoung smiles. "What do you hate more than anything Jinsoul, what body part disgusts you the most?"

Jinsoul stops for a moment. What body part? It must be some sort of joke but Sooyoung stares at her earnest and curious.

"-I Guess feet" Sooyoung smirks at the answer, holding back what Jinsoul can only assume be a laugh.

"W-what? You asked!"

"I'm sorry, It just seems like we're more alike than I thought"


	6. Lesson 1

“You need to be able to lead the scene by reading the submissive’s body language. Never forget that a scene is never good if the submissive haven’t had their need satisfied. The rest is secondary”

Sooyoung nods, “I understand dea-pyo-nim, but why me?”

“Because you’re kind” Haseul replies, she rests her elbows on her desk and places her chin in the palm of her hands.

“Dominating someone involves a lot of roleplay, you need to be able to say things you’d never think you’d be able to knowing it will satisfy their needs.”

Sooyoung play with her fingers in her lap. “Then, I’ll just be mean?” she asks

Haseul giggles in response.

“No, you need to say mean things but pay close attention to their breathing, their eyes and their voice. They show you just how much the submissive is enjoying themselves” Haseul explains.

“Let me show you what I mean” Haseul rises to her feet and motions for Sooyoung to follow along as she leads the way into a secluded room far from the main office.

“This is Jungeun” she introduces as she unlocks the door. The girl in question looks up and moves to bow down in front of the visitor and her mistress. “Put in the headphones and the blindfold. Then lay down on the table.” She commands. Jungeun rises to her feet and obediently does as told, even checking to make sure she can’t hear by clapping with her hands on each side before moving along.

Sitting down on the designated leather table before putting the blindfold on, she lays down and awaits her mistress to begin.

“She can’t hear us now, but I taught her to respond to certain cues” Sooyoung nods, following behind the other woman as she secures the naked woman to the table by leather cuffs chained to the bench.

“Watch” Haseul says and strokes the back of Jungeun’s hand twice in a coordinated fashion.

“Green” Jungeun speaks. Haseul smiles widely and turns around to the stunned Sooyoung.

“Now pay attention to her breathing” Haseul says as she starts to caress Jungeun’s abs and chest. Playing with the nipples by pinching and pulling.

The restrained girl gasps at the touch, breath quickening, her chest rising and falling in quick succession.

“She’s so responsive to me” Haseul hums. “Could you be an angel and bring me the waffleball gag?” “Sure, why not the classic red one tho?”

Haseul smiles at that, hands ghosting over Jungeun’s exposed thighs teasing the possibility of touch where she wants it the most. “Because it’s breathable” Haseul raises her hand and slaps the skin on the inside of Jungeun’s thighs. “Look at her” Haseul says. “Now gag her”

Sooyoung obeys, fiddling a little with the straps and buckle but ultimately gets it on and done. “Do it tighter, it’s about to fall off” Haseul says and Sooyoung obeys. “When you feel it won’t budge then it’s tight enough” “Okay”

“Now remove the blindfold”

Jungeun’s eyes are clouded, moist and terrified but there is a distinct look of pleasure reflected in there. “Can you see it?” Haseul asks. “Yes”

“Good” Haseul says and fetches one flogger from her collection.

She starts slow, caressing Jungeun’s nipples and torso with the tassels, bringing one firmer hit down on her abdomen as she moves down her legs with the same slow motions.

Jungeun strains in her bonds. Her body shivering at the touch. “More” she whimpers through the gag. Haseul follows suit and start to flick her wrist quicker, the flogger now leaving red marks across Jungeun’s body.

Sooyoung keeps her focus on Jungeun’s face, the girl she screws her eyes shut and bite down on the gag as she braces for impact but quickly moan and furrow her eyebrows together in pleasure after the hit landed. Jungeun turns her head to look at Sooyoung that observes her. Even then as her cheeks burn a brighter pink in embarrassment the pleasure shines in her eyes.

Her breathing is strained and comes out as short gasps, but she doesn’t seem to be dizzy or harmed in any way, not that she doesn’t like anyway.

Haseul discards the flogger on the floor. The tool landing with a dull thud. “Do you have your lighter?” she asks and Sooyoung nods, turns her focus to Haseul and flicks it on.

“Good, light these candles for me”

The candles are upside down. The thick part where the wick starts with it growing smaller towards the opposite end. “They’re soywax, so they will one peal of easier than normal candles and two not burn at the same high temperature so the risk of injury is lower however, you mustn’t forget to test it yourself before using on your toy” Haseul says as she pours out a small amount onto her wrist.

Jungeun rattles in her restraints. “She thinks it hurts me” Haseul says with a smile. “Though, she forgets that I haven’t been flogged sore like she has” Sooyoung tries to take it all in. Jungeun screams and pull at the chains as her chest gets covered in the red candle wax, the dipplets of hot pain move down and even down to her exposed and helpless toes that has to take their share before it moves back up.

Jungeun is gasping again, her entire body shivering and eyes darting nervously. Haseul blows out the candle and pours out the last bit of melted wax on Jungeun’s stomach before using her nails and raking the wax off.

“Please, mistress” Jungeun begs from beneath the gag. Haseul tilts her head in response, dark eyes staring down her submissive. “P-please, fuck me mistress” Jungeun pleads. Haseul strokes Jungeun’s cheek. Before her hands move down towards her exposed core.

Jungeun thrusts her hips, desperate for any kind of friction. Even the loud slap to her exposed folds send Jungeun into a frenzy. “Put the blindfold back on her” Haseul says smiling at Jungeun as she shakes her head in protest as the fabric robs her of her sight again.

“Come finger her, I’ll tell you off if you do anything wrong” Haseul assured when she sees the nervous look in Sooyoung’s eyes.

“Rub her up and down, does she feel slick?”

“Yes”

“Good, then slip one finger into her at the time, start with two”

“Okay”

“Now, start thrusting them in and out while curling and uncurling them”

Sooyoung listens and does it all. Her heart beating furiously in her chest as she fingers a restrained girl at her superiors command. “Good, do you see that? How her body shivers, when you feel her clench down firmly stop all motions”

“You’re not going to let her cum?” Sooyoung asks as she keeps thrusting and curling her fingers. “Not yet, she enjoys being dominated. And denial is a very dominating tool”

Sooyoung stops, “She’s clenching down firmly” she says and Haseul nods. Jungeun tries to thrust her hips but stop when she feels the firm hand pushing her down.

“Very good Sooyoung, see you're a natural!

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me I just felt like she disobeyed-”

“You did good, very good in fact” Haseul assures. “Now you can add a third finger and go back to what you were doing” Sooyoung does, strangely turned on by the strangled cry and moans as she fingers Jungeun.

“When she starts to clench this time, I want you to pull out completely” Haseul says and Sooyoung nods. “Not obedient enough?” she asks.

“Plenty obedient, but she can take a lot more”

“Alright” Sooyoung says and retreats her fingers, wiping the juices all over Jungeun’s thighs and abs.

“Pull down the gag and stick your fingers down her throat” Sooyoung stops for a moment but ultimately does as told. Jungeun’s tongue swirl greedily as she fingers make their way in.

“Make her gag”

Sooyoung pushes her finger deeper, feels down go past the mouth and down the throat. Jungeun gags and moans. “Pull back for a moment but push back in when her breathing calmed down” Sooyoung does, pulling her fingers back just enough to let them rest on Jungeun’s tongue before moving them back down her throat again after the girl had taken a couple deep breaths.

“Very good, you’re doing excellent Sooyoung” Haseul praises. Haseul traces an X with her fingers on Jungeun’s chest. “Thank you mistress” Jungeun speaks from around Sooyoung’s fingers. “You can pull out completely and take of the blindfold now”

“Alright” Sooyoung sends a mischievous smile Haseul’s way as she pulls the blindfold back and smirks down on Jungeun before retreating her hand completely.

“How cruel of you” Haseul laughs. Jungeun stares between them.

“Can you see the arousal and fear mixed in those eyes?”

“Yes”

“Mistress?” Jungeun whimper. Breath quickening as she feels herself under not one pair of predatory eyes, but two.

Haseul pulls out the in ear headphones. “Did you enjoy yourself?” she hisses and Jungeun nods eagerly. “Yes, mistresses” Sooyoung feels a smirk grow on her face.

What a good girl Jungeun is


	7. Busy

Sooyoung is almost always up to her neck in work. Spending most of her time in her office. Jinsoul works with the financials in a local company while Sooyoung is a team leader in a gaming company.

  
"Mistress" Jinsoul teases, she's clad in black lace underwear and garter belts. Her training collar fastened snugly around her neck and the chain leash hanging down on her collar between her lace clad breasts. 

  
Sooyoung almost sprays her coffee over her expensive wide gaming screen at the sight. "Team-jang-nim are you okay? What happened?" A male voice echoes though the speakers. Sooyoung coughs a couple of times. "I just got my coffee down the wrong pipe, don't worry" She sends Jinsoul a glare and snaps her fingers, pointing to the floor beneath her desk.

Jinsoul eagerly obeys. Today had been a rough day at the office. Not only had the workload increased since she was away for a mare week, but the manager also decided to flirt with her and make creepy comments about her legs.

  
"Haseul, is it alright if we take a 5-minute break?" Sooyoung asks and Jinsoul's head shoot up at that. "Sure, let's do that" Haseul agrees. Sooyoung mutes the mic and grabs a fist of Jinsoul's hair. "What's wrong with you" she scolds. "You work with Haseul?" Jinsoul counters. "She's the CEO's daughter" Sooyoung deadpans. "Then, how can a CEO's daughter be your rival?" Sooyoung laughs at that. "Be quiet for the rest of the meeting, and I'll let you onto our little secret." Jinsoul nods. But when Sooyoung opens one of her drawers and smirks at her, she figures it's going to be harder than she initially thought.

  
Jinsoul has her face pressed to Sooyoung's legs as the meeting starts again. As much as Jinsoul is curious about the specifics of what Sooyoung works with. She has more pressing issues to focus on. God Jinsoul never thoughts a vibrator could make her this sensitive, especially since it's bussing away deep inside of her. At the same time trying to ignore her nipples sucked tormented with nipple suckers. And she hadn't been given a gag to relief her either.

  
Sooyoung runs her bare foot along Jinsoul's most and swollen folds. Holding back a smirk as the girl gasps at the sensation. "Why don't you share your treat with me, team-jang-nim?" Haseul teases as the others disconnect from their meeting. "My pleasure dea-pyo-nim" Sooyoung finally breaks out into a wide grin as she pushes her chair back and grabs Jinsoul by the hair and pulls her up to show off to Haseul.

  
Jinsoul is glistening with sweat, eyes teary. Evidently out of breath. "My my, did you play with her during our entire meeting?" Haseul leans in closer to get a better look. "Of course not, She'd only been here the last 30 minutes." Sooyoung deadpans. "Please" Jinsoul whimper. She couldn't care less that she's on display.

"What should you address me as?" Sooyoung's eyes darken. "M-mistress!" Jinsoul isn't sure how much longer she can hold back. "Mistress, please" Jinsoul pleads again. Sooyoung stands up and orders Jinsoul to sit down in her chair and spread her legs wide for the camera.

Yves uses her favorite hemp rope to secure Jinsoul's legs spread and her wrists above her head. "What a nice show you're putting up for us" Sooyoung hisses in Jinsoul's ear. "Let's give you a little treat for being so good" Sooyoung places a kiss on Jinsoul's neck, causing her to gasp.

Allowing Sooyoung just enough time to shove a waffle ball gag into her mouth and secure it nice and tight. Sooyoung pulls out the vibrator and places it to the side on the floor. Jinsoul feels her body strain in the current position. Her ass held mere millimeters away from resting on the soft chair. "Let's give you a little reprimanding for interrupting my work hours" Sooyoung slaps the spanking paddle loudly in her hand causing Jinsoul to jerk in her restraints.

"Count for us" Jinsoul nods eagerly. She'd never imagined it to feel so good to be beaten raw on her backside. Especially not when Sooyoung torments her with a Hitachi wand. "What a shame Jungeun isn't here with us to enjoy the view" Haseul says. "Wouldn't that be nice?" Sooyoung comments, leaning in close, so her nose is touching with Jinsoul's but not stopping the ruthless spanking.

"Please" Jinsoul pleads again. Her entire body is quivering from the stimulation. "Let go, you've been very good for me" Sooyoung whispers followed with nibbling on Jinsoul's ear. Jinsoul's eyes roll back into her head. Body going limp. "What do you say?" Sooyoung pries as she removes the gag from her submissive.

"Thank you mistress" Jinsoul is let down but the rope that keeps her wrists tied together remains on despite her being completely let down to the floor.

  
"Well, that was fun. I'll make sure to replay you someday" Haseul says and disconnects. Jinsoul feels immense shame wash over her. Tears flow freely and her nose running. Sooyoung unties the ropes completely, putting them aside as she pulls Jinsoul into her lap. "Are you okay, baby?" She asks hugging Jinsoul close and rubbing the palms of her hands up and down her sides to soothe the crying.

  
"You could have safe worded" Sooyoung says but Jinsoul shakes her head. "No, it felt good. I'm just ashamed" she sobs into Sooyoung's soft hair and white blouse. "It's alright, i'm very proud of you" Sooyoung assures her, and it does soothe Jinsoul to some extent. "You're not ashamed of me?" she asks and Sooyoung can't help but feel that Jinsoul sounds like a toddler with her speech slurred and even slower than normal. "No, of course not."


End file.
